


【mob卡】请

by nsylid91



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsylid91/pseuds/nsylid91
Summary: *抹布*第一人称





	【mob卡】请

“请。”  
白发男子跪在茶几上，火影袍被撩到后颈。戴着黑色皮手套的双手掰开自己的臀瓣，后穴挂着一根粉色的绳子和一根晶莹的粘液丝。

他的确什么都做得出来，为了木叶，为了宇智波带土。  
他在五影会议上磕头，在大名面前低声下气，在村民门口下跪，请求大家原谅木叶，求大家放过战犯。  
这是相当有成效的。宇智波带土没被处死，成了木叶的狗，真要开战，他就是最强大的武器。

但我们作为最高层，还是要假装因为带土对木叶的威胁而生气，揪着弱点好好惩罚这个擅自行动的漂亮男人。

每次看到这样香艳的光景，我都要想到这些。旗木卡卡西的忍辱负重，他卑微的忏悔和善意，让我充满蹂躏他的欲望。

我拿起他先前低头哈腰为我们沏好的茶，浇在他抬起的尾椎骨上。  
冒着热气的茶水分成两股，一股沿着他恭顺的脊背，抚过大大小小的伤疤在白皙的脖颈和肩头落下。  
另一股则是滑进他的股沟，到他艳红的后穴，顺着粉色绳线滴落。  
茶水温度不烫，但还是在他白皙的皮肤上留下红痕。

他轻微颤抖了一下，除此之外没有动静。

茶水滴落的一瞬间，我和同行的大名不约而同地上手。  
卡卡西摆出一副贪吃的模样，舔舐前方某人紫黑的性器，用乖巧的眼神勾引着性器的主人，害得人家兴奋地抓着他头发往他嘴里快速抽插。  
我轻轻扯开他穴口的褶皱向里观望，粉色的肠肉泛着水光，艳粉的跳蛋卡在甬道里面，阻止了我的视线。

白发男人被操嘴的同时，不忘脱下手套，用修长的手指抚上身边人丑陋的生殖器。  
那些人当然不想只操他的手，但又舒服得离不开。  
摸了几十年的匕首，这手骨节分明而有力，却又不过分粗糙肿大，实在是忍者中难得漂亮的手。它精准地操控敏感点，灵活地套弄着对方的阴茎。

我手指往里面伸，没什么阻碍地碰到了跳蛋，指尖被震得酥酥麻麻。  
他晃动的节奏变快——他口着的那个人要射了。  
随着一声低吼，他被猛地扯向前，应该是射在喉咙里。  
“还有事，先走了哈。”拔出性器拉上裤子拉链，刚射完的人和没事发生似的，拍拍卡卡西的头，没看他，看着我们，“你们玩得开心。”

“谢谢款待，大人。”  
卡卡西轻轻地说。我知道，他说这句话的时候肯定面带微笑。被卡卡西握着的人抢着又塞满他的嘴，我想和他对话也没有机会。

我只能当做自言自语：“听说你和战犯住一块了啊，六代目……被他操得爽吗？”  
自从宇智波带土的死刑解除后，六代火影作为保证人开始与他同居。  
“不过他任务那么多，三个月回来一次，你得多饥渴。”  
我恶意地把跳蛋往里推，肠壁温柔地绞着我的指头。  
卡卡西的屁股扭动起来，迎合手指的搅动。  
我嗤笑，想着六代目火影、四战战犯的情人在讨好我的手指，激动得裤裆都鼓鼓的。

卡卡西服侍好的几位大人都走了。  
那些人其实对男人的洞没太大兴趣，只是想要虐待位高权重的美人。  
这样的小会已经开了十几次，开始几次卡卡西浑身都是伤痕和淤青，各种道具玩的不亦乐乎，搞到最后他都晕了过去。

这几次多半是腻了，这个白发中年男人不一定比他们在外面花钱买的年轻人好玩，妥协与顺从也叫人腻味。我把手指抽出来，把绳子系在卡卡西阴茎前段，靠在椅子上看他被人玩。  
一旁的人埋怨地看了我一眼，像是在骂占着位不操，神经病。赶紧过来填满他后面，也不管里面还有跳蛋。

这次来的人不多，不过人走完时天也昏黄了。会议室只剩我和卡卡西。  
我起身要去开灯，卡卡西说出了今天的第三句话：“别开灯……”  
他累瘫了，缩着脚侧卧在小小的茶几上。

我坐了回去打量他。  
卡卡西顺滑的头发被黏在脸上，湿润的眼睛在黑暗中闪着微光，肿起来的双唇微张，总有一种欲说还休的感觉，不知道是精液还是唾液打湿他的下半张脸，包括嘴角性感的小痣。

他逆着门口的灯光一瘸一拐向我走来，御神袍早被丢在地上，他赤裸着。  
他的大腿内侧湿乎乎的，黏稠的精液偶尔从他屁股里掉落几滴，被绳子扎着的阴茎仍然高高翘起，跳蛋的绳线随着步伐晃动，他整个人就是冷清和情色的结合体。

我扯住他的手让他摔在怀里，把跳蛋扯了出来，他身子一抖，我便使劲啃咬他的嘴。  
他的舌头与我的缠绕，手拉开我裤拉链和内裤，让跳出来的阴茎抵在他后穴。  
我弹了弹他的乳头又用力拉扯：“六代目急着办完事赶我走？”  
“没，没有，大人想留多久就留多久。您能等我，我非常开心。”他把头埋在我的颈窝说。

我握住他的腰猛的往下按，有了他体内大量精液的润滑，阴茎非常顺利地直直捅入甬道里面。  
“啊——”  
卡卡西勾住我后颈呻吟喘息。我叼着他嘴角的小痣，手上胯上开始动作。  
他扭着腰配合我的抽插，在我耳边浪叫。

“骚货。”我骂道。  
他轻笑一声，舔舔我的耳垂。

“啊……您先前……呜嗯……为什么不……”  
他被我顶得上下摆动，断断续续地问道。

“操你又不赶时间。”  
我觉得好笑，他这句话像妓女担忧自己的魅力一样。  
“想射吗？”我摩挲他可怜的阴茎。

“如果您允许……呜……”  
我听懂了他隐藏的意思。  
“那等我射了再说。”  
卡卡西其实就像一条狗，只要你手上有能拴住他的锁链，他就永远听话。  
但他乖的过分了，他甚至会主动承认自己的错误，讨要惩罚。这可能是他的癖好，亦或是赎罪什么的。  
管他呢。

我重重研磨他的前列腺，探过头去啃咬他的喉结，他仰起脖子给我提供方便。我不屑，垂头去舔他胸前的伤疤。  
有一处创口较小的疤痕比较奇怪，仿佛被反复撕开过一样，颜色很深很重。我吸吮那疤里长出来的嫩肉，留下一串泛红的吻痕，他突然剧烈挣扎起来。

“不要！不要舔那里！……”我第一次见到带有抗拒情绪的卡卡西，他就像个可爱小猫一样挠人，推不开我，也没能力惹恼我。  
我不再舔舐那个地方，而是用犬齿狠狠扎进去，身下九浅一深地抽插。  
果然卡卡西绷不住了，他的后穴被我干得高潮迭起，肠肉痉挛着一下一下夹我的肉棒。我舒服地低哼一声，用最大的力气把阴茎送到他最深处，给他灌满精液。

卡卡西喘着粗气靠在我身上，用剩下的力气弱弱地说：“我想求您一件事……”  
“说。”  
“您能用那边的皮手套抽我吗？”

我当然不会拒绝这么有意思的事：“抽几下？”  
“十下吧。”

我把他瘫软的身子又抱回茶几上，他又像今天刚见面一样撅起屁股，不过现在他的屁股简直一片狼藉，要么是汗水要么是精液，没有一片干净地方。我用地上的御神袍胡乱抹了下，他低声说了句谢谢。

我解开了系在他阴茎上的绳子，它红得发紫却没有射，真不知道还能不能正常运作。  
捡起地上的皮手套甩在卡卡西屁股上第一下，他的腰脊塌了塌，反常的一声不吭。红色的印迹马上浮现在他苍白的臀肉上。  
第二下带着呼的风声抽在接近他股沟的地方，积蓄已久的精液终于被他释放在茶几面上，后穴一开一合吐出白浊的黏液流满大腿。  
见他没有反悔的意思，我接着抽了第三下、第四下……皮手套抽人不算痛，但抽完十下卡卡西的臀部还是全部通红了。过了几分钟，他艰难地慢慢站起，用纸巾擦去御神袍上的脏东西。

我丢开皮手套整理自己的衣服，抬头遇上他月牙般的笑眼：“谢谢您。”  
“不用谢。”才发现他脸上都是泪痕，估计是抽他的时候偷偷哭的。  
真有这么痛？前几次鞭子抽他还滴蜡，他也只流几滴生理泪水。

开门要离开时，他突然又说话了：“对了，带土其实没有和我上过床。”  
我扭头，看到他没有戴面罩的脸上苦笑着。  
“他是不会和不喜欢的人做爱的。”他补充道。  
我想不出该说什么，于是摆摆手无言地道别。


End file.
